


Happy New Year!!

by ForbiddenFeathers



Series: Football Christmas Calendar 2015 [31]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Friendship/Love, House Party, Implied Relationships, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, New Year's Party, New Years, True Love, True Love's Kiss, minor side pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:14:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5565241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenFeathers/pseuds/ForbiddenFeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The entire German National Team decided to spend New Year’s eve together along with their significant others. During the night, Mats loses sight of Benedikt, but finds him just as the clock strikes 12. Because New Year’s kisses are the best type of kisses.</p><p>(Football Christmas Calendar Day 31)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy New Year!!

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS IT!! THE FINAL INSTALLMENT IN MY CHRISTMAS CALENDAR!!!! Also it's New Year's Eve!!! So Happy New Year everyone!!! Have you made any resolutions yet? I have!! Mine is to write more stories, to finish my school and to get in shape and finally to finish writing my book that I have worked on for years. Anyways thank you all so much for reading this calendar and for your endless support!! You are the ones that inspires me to write more!!  
> A special thanks to my best friends, Erika and Sanni, because you always keep me going when I feel like quitting and inspire me to think out of the box and write new and weird pairings!!! HAPPY NEW YEARS!!! This is also my final fic for the year, obviously, so leave me a comment maybe? And feel free to leave me a prompt request on tumblr (Sometimesitsnicetobedifferent.tumblr.com)
> 
> Title Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Uo0JAUWijM

What a year it had been for the German national team. They had won the World Cup, best team in the world, and they had spent a month together in beautiful Brazil acting like a family. So when Manuel suggested that they spend New Year’s Eve together with the entire team and their significant others, everyone says yes.

The party was planned by Manuel and Thomas, much to the concern of the former captain, because those two together could only resolve in trouble.

When the night came around, everybody dressed up in their best suits and clothes and showed up at Manuel’s house.

“MANUEL!!!” Basti yelled when he arrived hand in hand with Lukas, as the first ones there.

“BASTI!!!” Manuel yelled back and hugged his former team mate and current Captain.

“Manu, please don’t squeeze the life out of my boyfriend. I’d really like to have him in one piece at midnight!” Lukas laughed as he pushed Bastian out of the way to hug Manuel.

“I can’t promise anything… Thomas has been missing Basti like crazy, so he might try to kill him with his hugs. So yeah really no promises!” Manuel winked before taking their coats to the guest room. 

“BASTI!!!!!!!!” Manuel barely managed to return to the room before he heard Thomas yell from the front door. 

“Oh dear. Thomas let go of Bastian!” Manuel thank the Gods for letting significant others join in, so that Lisa would be there to help him deal with quickly drunk Thomas. 

“Hi Lisa!” Lukas and Basti quickly greats before going into the living room.

Meanwhile, Benedikt and Mats were making their way to Bayern from Dortmund. They had only been in a relationship for a couple of months and it was their first New Year’s eve together. In the car with them, they had Erik, Matze and Marco who was the only ones who knew about them. 

When they arrived, Mats lost sight of Benni very quickly while stopping to talk with Philipp Lahm and his wife, Claudia while Benni was led into another room by Julian and Mario. 

“So how’s life in Dortmund treating you? How’s Cathy?” Philipp asked.

“Well enough… We split up in August actually… I realised that I was in love with someone else.” Mats smiled fondly at the thought of Benni.

“Really? Do I know her?” Philipp asked curiously.

“You do actually!” Mats’ smile grew.

“Who is it!?” Philipp sounded generally curious and caring.

“Well… It’s…Uhm…” Mats dragged it out.

“Oh for God’s sake Mats just tell me!!” Philipp was too curious for his own good.

“It’s Benni…” Mats smiled as Philipp spit out his drink.

“WHAT!? Mats that’s great!! I am so happy for you! Congratulations!!” Philipp left him to find Claudia after that and Mats started looking for Benni again. 

It was getting close to midnight and he still hadn’t found Benedikt because he kept running into people from the national team who wanted to chat about stupid and meaningless things, stopping him from his quest to find his boyfriend.

Finally, when Manuel started the countdown and people were making their ways over to their love ones, Mats found Benni standing with Marco, who was trying to fight of Mario while texting his boyfriend, Auba.

“I found you!!” Mats said as he reached them.

Just like that, the clock striked 12 and everyone around them were kissing. Benni pulled Mats closer by his tie and put his arms around the Dortmund Captain. 

“I think this is where you are supposed to kiss me!” Benni giggled as Mats Closed the distance. 

It was true what they say. New Year’s kisses are the best type of kisses. 

 

“HAPPY NEW YEAR’S!!!!!!!!”

**Author's Note:**

> This is officially the end.... I can't believe it... Oh wow... What a month it has been.... Thank you so much everyone for reading my Christmas Calendar and I hope you had a great December and that 2016 will be your best year yet!! I love every single one of you a whole lot and I hope this have been a good year for you and if not? Well then it's almost over and 2016 will be better for you, I just know it!! :D
> 
> HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! <3 <3 <3


End file.
